


The Fluff

by GlamourHobo



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamourHobo/pseuds/GlamourHobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru has run into an old acquaintance who was always a troublemaker anyway... A few choice words between the two lead Sesshoumaru to a rather awkward 'fluffy' situation. Who could possibly help him get out of this mess? Furthermore, Inuyasha's wench is not making this any easier. However Kagome has problems of her own to deal with.</p><p>Something's been living under Kagome's couch... </p><p>And what's this? Sesshoumaru is king of the Dust Bunnies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of All Things Fluffy

The lush green of the forest in the early morning hours was fresh and vibrant. Birds chirped to cheer the sun higher into the sky, a variety of woodland animals came to greet the day, and all was serene and peaceful. Or was it?

            Silk robes fluttered as a figure soared through the forest. The white silk robes contrasted greatly with the surrounding nature, and the red cherry blossom designs adorned on it were very intricate and detailed. Silver tresses billowed over the figure’s  impassive  face, although if one were to look into his eyes; they told a different story. His golden eyes were sharp, illuminated with anger and annoyance.

            After a while he stopped in a clearing with a human village nearby. His face held a disgusted look before glancing towards the forest. The moment his eyes laid upon the greenery he glared hard at it. The cause of his annoyance had not given up chase. The trees began to shake violently and the wind began to pick up speed. The silver-haired figured clenched his claws tightly as he let out a warning growl. The winds only began to grow stronger, and it even seemed as if the trees were shaking with amusement.

            A new figure made his entrance as he burst through the forest edge creating an explosion of leaves. The morning sunlight reflected brightly from the figures honey blonde hair; as he crashed down to earth crunching the fallen leaves under his leather boots.  The other's pursuer held a boyish smile as he glanced at his current victim, while the other irritated by being chased down continued to give a deadpan look. It became a stare down at that point, and both were doing considerably well.

            Soon the sun was getting close to the center of the sky and the blonde-haired figure was growing tired of waiting. The game of cat and mouse was about to change. The other watched as his blonde-haired follower grinned; reaching for his canteen. The blonde-haired figure took a swig of water, before letting his canteen fall to his side again. Cheeks puffed out and holding a natural pink tinge, he approached his competitor. Each step got the other man closer to his victim. So called victim raised an eyebrow at the other’s actions.

            If the blonde-haired gentleman had been able to smirk without losing his water, he would have at that moment. Now was the time he thought. On that note, he squirted the water from his mouth and onto the crescent moon mark in the middle of his competitor’s forehead. To say the other was startled would be an understatement. For his eyes began to tint red as the water dripped past the maroon stripes on his face. The blonde-haired man jumped back in surprise as venomous claws swiped at him. As his feet touched earth again his eyes held a playful sparkle and he chuckled out loudly. The other frowned as he bared his fangs; he was not so much in a playful mood.

            “You truly need to lighten up old friend…” the blonde-haired figure said, as he sat upon a dried-up old well that was sitting in the clearing. He smiled his boyish smile again as he kicked up his heels.

            “This Sesshoumaru does not appreciate your childish acts Esoom,” the western lord barked out as his eyes flashed back to their normal golden hue. Esoom simply tilted his head to the side and sighed. What had happened to his dear old friend?

            “You’ve changed considerably over the years Sesshoumaru…” Esoom stated as he crossed his legs and straightened his back a bit. Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed at Esoom, before trying with as much dignity as he could muster; to wipe his face off with the sleeve of his robes.

            “And it appears that you Esoom, still totter around like an immature pup,” Sesshoumaru said coldly as he raised his head up to stare into the sky. Esoom tapped his chin as he hopped off the lip of the well. He tousled his blonde hair from side to side; as he began to circle around his friend like a hawk. Sesshoumaru’s face still held a stoic expression, while his eyes showed how amused he actually was by his _friend's_ antics. And he wasn’t very amused at all.

            “This Sesshoumaru has no idea at what the water capacity of your mouth is, but if you’re planning on playing your trick again this Sessshoumaru can assure you it will not work a second time,” he said in a serious tone.

            Esoom’s pace slowed and a frown marred his features. He stopped in front of Sessshoumaru and looked him in the eye. Even as Sesshoumaru’s claws clenched Esoom did not falter. He was almost positive that his old pal would never intentionally harm him. Or at least he prayed that was case for what he was about to do next.

            “You’re no fun anymore Sesshoumaru…” Esoom stated as he poked Sessshoumaru in the chest, “And I think it’s because you ‘still’ don’t have a mate,”

            Sesshoumaru’s patience was thinning, and the single thread left was close to its breaking point. Yes, that single thread was as taught as a guitar string. Incidentally enough, guitars would not be in existent for a few hundred years later, but that’s getting ahead of the story.

            “This Sesshoumaru’s romantic endeavors are of no concern to you Esoom,” he bit out icily. Esoom merely rolled his eyes and continued stepping over lines he shouldn’t cross.

            “Oh come now Sesshoumaru, we both know we can’t be two century’s young forever. I mean it’s not like you can’t attract a beauty your way, you just have to open up your heart a little more,” Esoom mocked cheerily. Sesshoumaru’s eyes began to twitch as his razor sharp claws started to click together.

            “I wish for you to hold your tongue Esoom, this is neither time nor place for this personal discussion,” Sesshoumaru stated in as possibly as calm a voice as he could.

            “Come now Sesshoumaru, this little show you’re putting on now is obviously years of built up sexual tension…” Esoom continued, not bothering to even notice Sesshoumaru’s current death glare or his own spoken words.

            “I’m warning you Esoom, some boarders should not be crossed,” Sesshoumaru muttered in a harsh undertone. Even as these words were stated Esoom went on with his speech, never skipping a beat.

            “This leads me to my next point…show some sensitivity man, woman and demoness alike rave mad about that kind of thing. Try to be cute! I mean you got that boa thing going―”

            “Esoom, I am beginning to lose my patience with you…”

            “I mean, that boa thing looks extremely soft and fluffy… Oh! My god man! That’s it! Be more fluffy man! Become the Fluff! My dear “ _Fluffy_ ” you shall be a sex god,” Esoom exclaimed excitedly. That’s when he noticed a sudden stillness in the surrounding area as a powerful aura sparked beside him.

            In literal terms you could hear the distinct sound of twine twanging as it finally reached its breaking point. A virtue was being defied, for as of now there was no such thing as patience anymore with Sesshoumaru.

            Esoom swallowed and gave a nervous laugh. He made a note to himself mentally never to push someone over the edge. What he didn’t realize was that Sessshoumaru was far more then pushed over the edge… Oh no, he was headed for the jagged rocks that lay below the cliff.

            Sesshoumaru made a grab for Esoom’s throat, but missed it barely. He began to kick, punch, and itched for the feel of tokijin in his hand. He was beginning to see red again, but was stopped by Esoom’s words.

            “Note that this is for your own benefit more than it is for me,” Esoom said holding up his hands. Sesshoumaru growled and stood taller.

            “What on earth do you speak of Eso―” before Sesshoumaru could finish what he was about to say as white smoke began to surround. Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened; and for the first time in many years, fear gripped him.

           

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

            An hour and half after the incident Jaken walked on into the clearing. He had heard that his master’s whereabouts  were somewhere in the vacilidty. Jaken gripped his staff tight and stared in utter shock at the sight before him.

            There lay Lord Sesshoumaru’s robes and prized swords. His master couldn’t possibly be walking around naked and without weapon. Not that Jaken doubted his master’s natural ability, but this was surreal.

            “Oh Lord Sesshoumaru, what has befallen you?” Jaken cried out as he knelt down besides his Lord’s possessions. Jaken shot up at the sound of a familiar voice.

            “Jaken!” he heard his Lord’s booming call, yet as he peered around the clearing his lord was no-where to be found.

            “Yes Milord?” Jaken said, still bewildered as to where his master could possibly be.  He waited for his Lord’s reply.

            “I wish for you to take my robes and swords back to the castle, do not question why you are to do so, and just fulfill my wishes…” Sesshoumaru’s voice said. Rather than defy his great Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken picked up his master’s belongings and headed back towards the western lands.

            He turned his head back to glance around the clearing once more.  So many millions of questions were swimming in his mind that he hadn’t even bothered to have taken notice of the giant fluff ball that had been sitting besides Lord Sesshoumaru’s possessions.

            The fluff ball grunted and then tried to figure out how to get out of this mess…


	2. Yellow Blobs of Doom

           Fiery coals still glowed as sunlight seeped into the tiny shack. Furry paws gripped onto his adoptive mother’s raven locks as he snuggled closer to her sleeping form. A red-clad figure sat hunched in the corner, a sword lay across his bent legs. The sound of clinking was heard from a staff as a purple-robed monk shifted in his sleep; and in the other corner laid another young woman with her two tailed cat curled along her side..

            Electric blue eyes blinked open to greet the morning sunshine; the teen stretched her arms skyward as she let out a yawn. A she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she felt a slight pull on her hair. She smiled as her gaze landed to the kitsune snoozing in her lap. She turned her head towards the corner of the shack. She was met with a single open gold eye observe her movements. She watched as the tips of soft ears begin to twitch side to side. She mouthed ‘good morning’ to the other and gently placed the kitsune child down.

            The travelers had been fighting hard and deserved the rest greatly. They were two hours from their destination, for the  teen was needed elsewhere. She had not told her plans to _certain people_  yet, but they would know soon enough. And she expected that they would not be happy about it.

            Just as Inuyasha began to stand there came stillness. Those who had been sleeping jumped up with a start as Inuyasha tightened his grip on his sword. Kagome’s hairs stood on end. A powerful aura had spiked in the distance, causing the forest around them to hush. Sango gripped onto her weapon while Kilala froze in mid-stance on the ground; and Miroku held the prayer beads at his wrist.

            “What was that?” Shippo asked in a hushed whisper, he had now taken refuge on Kagome’s shoulder. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha whom continued stare at the direction where the aura spark had come from.

            “Whatever ‘it’ is can’t be good…and the aura feels as if it’s coming from nearby the old hags village and―” before Inuyasha could finish, Kagome eyes grew wide and she burst in.

            “THE WELL!!!!!!!” Kagome whirled around and landed on a heap in her belongings. She began ramming objects into her over-inflated backpack. The others had already made it outside. Kagome struggled with the weight of her pack as she walked out, a little bit off balance.

            “If we don’t stall, we might make it there before too late…” Sango stated hopping onto Kilala’s back. Miroku soon clambered on after her as Shippo jumped on his head. Kagome’s head peeked just over Inuyasha’s silver mane as he lifted her legs higher to carry her.

            “Come on…let’s go,” Inuyasha yelled as Kirara took to the sky.

 

 

 

………………………………………………………………………………….

 

**Meanwhile, Two hours later…**

There laid a giant fluff ball by the sacred tree, a large crescent moon on what could be called a forehead The fluff ball growled in frustration. He  at most was three inches tall, and it bothered him to no end, upon other things.

The only the good about thing about the satiation, the fluff ball decided, was that it had gained his arm back. Although as of now his arm was a furry paw attached to his side and covered over by his fluffiness.

Another good thing was that he still had his demonic senses, and he sensed others approaching. Two demons, three humans, and one hanyou to be exact. The fluff ball cursed his luck as he tried to remain perfectly still.

Kilala and Inuyasha landed in the clearing by the well at the same time. They looked around curiously; nothing seemed amiss in the area. Kagome slid off Inuyasha’s back and sighed with relief. Kilala transformed into her smaller form as her final passenger got off.

“This is very strange…” Miroku said glancing around. Inuyasha “keh”ed as he got on his haunches to sniff the ground. As he moved on all fours around the area he suddenly stopped and let out a low growl.

“Sesshoumaru was here earlier, but obviously he’s left,” Inuyasha said in mid-sniff.

The fluff ball continued to watch as he thought to himself ‘Think again hanyou… “obviously” you are oblivious as usual’

“What was Sesshoumaru doing here?” Kagome asked, while leaning on a tree do to the extreme weight of her backpack. Sango steadied herself with Hiraikotsu in a moment of thought.

“Perhaps he was here to steal Tetsusaiga?” suggested Sango looking down at Inuyasha whom still sniffed the ground. The half-demon shook his head as he sat down with his arms crossed.

“This time…I doubt it. There’s another scent here that I just can’t put my finger on,” Inuyasha replied. He raised his head and sniffed again, this time however his eyes widened and he let out a yelp.

The fluff ball was fairly amused at this display. He knew quite well that Inuyasha also knew of the “great” Esoom from their childhood. The fluff ball, had it been in his personality, would have laughed then.

“Something wrong Inuyasha?” Shippo asked glancing over Kagome’s shoulder. Inuyasha just shook his head and stood up. The older people of the group looked at him oddly. Inuyasha just scowled and started walking.

“Let’s get over to the hags hut before it grows dark…I want my ramen,” Inuyasha said. He soon stopped as he noticed no one had started following him. He turned his head back to find out why, and his scowl grew.

Kagome had her head down and dragged her foot across the dirt. She looked up at Inuyasha with big eyes and a poutey lip. The other’s backed up knowing what was coming next.

“No...” Inuyasha said bluntly. This time he wouldn’t let her go so easily. He wasn’t going to let her leave without a fight. Kagome continued the puppy look hoping that he would falter.

The fluff ball was amused and annoyed at the same time ‘she can’t steal that look, this Sesshoumaru created that look’

“Please Inuyasha I really need to catch up on school…” Kagome said as she walked stealthily towards the well hoping he wouldn’t notice. A growl was heard and Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Inuyasha said, plucking Kagome up by her back-pack. She glared at him as her feet aimlessly swung above the ground. Inuyasha looked like he had a look of triumph on his face.

Kagome eye’s burned with fire as she wiggled out of Inuyasha’s grasp. After a few squirms and kicking, Kagome now held onto one strap of her backpack while Inuyasha tugged on the other.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Inuyasha yelled pulling harder.

“Oh Yeah?” Kagome replied tugging with the same strength. She began to dig her heels into the ground as Inuyasha’s grip tightened.

“Let go Stupid!” Inuyasha grunted. There was slight glimmer in Kagome’s eye and even before it happened, Inuyasha knew what was already coming. His ears bent on the top of his head as he gave one last tug.

“SIT BOY!!!” Kagome screeched. Inuyasha fell to the earth while the backpack was tossed into another part of the clearing. Kagome eyes widened as she watched her precious backpack fly through the air.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!” Kagome cried out as she saw her backpack head straight towards the sacred tree. She bit her lip and waited for the impact of her belongings.

The fluff ball watched as a large gigantic yellow blob headed straight for him. He stared at it for a moment, before realizing that it wasn’t planning on stopping until it reached its destination. ‘Oh shi―’

Wham! The contents of the bag had exploded out as it made contact with the sacred tree. Remnants of certain items in the bag floated in the breeze. Kagome stood there flabbergasted.

“My ba…ba…” Kagome stuttered, the other’s covered their ears for they knew what was coming next, “INUYASHA! SIT SIT SIT!”

Inuyasha whimpered into the dirt as he tried to squirm. Kagome trudged over to her fallen back-pack. She sighed as she began to pick of the scattered items that laid strewn about the sacred tree.

The fluff ball’s eyes had yet to fully focus; he was still in a daze after getting hit from the giant yellow blob. His eyes finally did focus when he felt something grab him, but before he could get a look at what picked him up he was plunged into darkness again.

Kagome zipped her back-pack up as she added the final item to her bag. She hefted the load onto her shoulders and began heading to the well. She glared down at Inuyasha as she passed over him.

“I’ll see you guys in a week or two, finals are coming up and I have to focus more in school,” Kagome said putting a leg over the lip of the well. A muffled voice was heard and then it stopped. Inuyasha lifted his head up off the ground.

“ONE OR TWO WEEKS?” Inuyasha boomed. Kagome glared over at him and just rolled her eyes.

“Yes, so just ‘sit’ and be patient and wait,” Kagome said as she faded into a magical swirl of blue.

The other’s looked over at the ‘grave’ Inuyasha had himself. They just shook their head and started walking towards Kaede’s village.


	3. Ice Cream and Cats

Kagome cracked the door to the well house open to peer outside. Once she was sure the coast was clear she stepped outside and headed for the house. She couldn’t chance running into Hojo again. She sighed and shook her head remembering all the times he had brought medical supplies for her.

            A sudden jolt came from her gigantic yellow backpack. She halted her steps and stared down at it. She waited for a moment or two before letting it slide. It was probably her mind playing tricks on her or something.      

            Kagome stepped inside her house and tossed her backpack on the kitchen floor. She outstretched her arms in the air and leaned her head back to stretch. Kagome suddenly stopped mid-stretch. Her eyes widened and she looked to the floor. She could have sworn she heard something moving in her bag.

            “Okay…this is getting creepy, maybe I’m just really hungry or something,” Kagome whispered to herself. She rested her arms at her side once more and strode over to the fridge. She opened the freezer door and stuck her head in.

            “Oooh… we have hazelnut chocolate-chip!” Kagome cooed as she reached a hand into the freezer. Kagome heard a thud from behind her. A clank was heard as Kagome banged her head on the top of the freezer trying to see what was going on.

            “Ouch…” she grumbled while rubbing her head turning around to peer behind her again. She narrowed her eyes when she watched as Buyo sniffed at her yellow backpack with keen interest. Kagome went back to the freezer grabbing the tub of ice cream out while mumbling about stupid cats. She then grabbed a bowl from a cabinet and a ice cream from a nearby drawer. She licked her lips as she grabbed herself two big scoops of her most favorite ice cream. Kagome put up the ice cream and picked up a spoonful of ice cream.

            The sugar sweet taste in her mouth was welcome as she took another bite. A very menacing hiss was heard from Buyo as Kagome turned around. She watched as he zoomed out of the kitchen into the living room. She raised an eyebrow as she brought the spoon from her mouth.

            “Hmmmmm…I wonder what his problem is…” she asked out loud before taking another bite of ice cream.

 

 

…………………………………………………………………………………

 

            The fluff ball awoke in what seemed to him, like a cave, although it seemed to sway slightly. It was dark and he was very tightly packed in between objects he couldn’t recognize. The smells inside of the ‘cave’ were new and different as well.

            The fluff ball’s ears picked up a slight sound of creaking, a door perhaps? Suddenly he wished to gag at the horrific smells that were filtering into the ‘cave’, smells he couldn’t put with anything else.

            The fluff ball’s head swung side to side as the noxious fumes seemed to get to him. Without realizing it, the fluff ball swung his head back against the play button of Kagome’s portable CD player.

            The fluff ball was startled as the music came on and jumped as much as the ‘cave’ would let him. He ended up using enough force to have the ‘cave’ jolt upright. His round fluffy exterior hit the stop button as he made his descent due to the sudden halt of the cave’s moments.

            The fluff ball’s tiny golden eyes glanced around as the unknown items in the bag stood at stand-still, yet the movement around him came again. Soon enough however, the fluff ball found himself and the other items going upward, while the ‘cave’ itself fell downwards. The fluff ball’s golden eyes widened as he found himself in free-fall for what seemed like an eternity, however truly it was three seconds. The next thing he knew, the contents of the ‘cave’ and him met the pull of gravity.

            He found himself being squashed as he squirmed in the bag. He could see light coming from the jagged opening of the ‘cave’. The fluff continued to move onward to the open zipper. The fluff ball felt relieved as he finally made his exit it of the horrible place he had been contained in. Although, the relief he had felt diminished at the site of feline eyes staring down at him.

            The cat seemed highly interested in the fluff ball. The over-weight cat lay atop the kitchen table front paws hanging over the edge slightly. The large feline picked itself up and got in a pouncing position. This was about the time the fluff ball wished he did not have his new stub legs; which were almost not visible under all the fluff.

            The titanic cat bounced off the table and landed hard onto the kitchen floor, causing a scene for the human teenager the fluff ball had just now noticed. The fluff ball kept his awareness of the cat as it sniffed around the bag for him. The fluff ball took a brief glance at the girl before she turned back around.

            The fluff ball was surprised and confused at all the new contraptions that met his eye, but more importantly the fact he knew the girl.  ‘Inuyasha’s wench…’ the fluff ball thought to himself.

            The fluff ball was momentarily caught off guard as the cat swiped at him. The cat had apparently not lost his interest yet. The fluff ball dodged the flying paws as he tried to figure out a means of escape. The fluff ball caught sight of a low-sitting couch in an opposite room. The crack in the doorway was just big enough for him to fit through. Putting his plan together the fluff ball knew what he had to do.

            The fluff ball found his chance as the cat went for another swipe. At that moment the fluff ball kicked at the feline’s nose. The fluff ball left the cat as it let out an angered hiss out.

            The fluff ball zoomed as fast as he stubs could take him to the low-sitting couch. As he ran underneath the couch he sighed in relief, knowing there was no possible way for that over-weight kitty to get in.

            The fluff ball thought he heard something from behind. His fluffy body turned to face the opposite direction. Behind him stood creatures he had never laid eyes on before…

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my most popular fanfictions on fanfiction.net, I don't know how many more people are going to be reading it, but I do you hope you enjoy it. Making people laugh is my specialty. It makes me smile. This work was originally published in 2005.


End file.
